User blog:Blackholemaster473/Update Idea: Star Bear (WIP)
Texture < Star Bear would simply look like this. -------------> Time Star Bear would be around for 30 days at a time. Star Bear would be a Traveling Bear. Special Items -Telescope - Star Bee Egg Special Pollen Types(?) -Plasma Plasma is a substance covering pollen (Think goo) that gives you 1.5x the amount of pollen that you would normally get. Telescope Saga (1st trip) (When Approching Star Bear for the first time) "Hi! I'm Star Bear! I'm a bear that looks similar to Black Bear because Onett was too lazy! I'm also Black Bear's cousin and business partner with Science Bear! I have a Phd in astronomy, and I heard this mountain has a great view of the stars! What's this? Oh, it's my telescope! Do you want one? Come back when you decide!" (Coming Back) "Ah, so you do want one! Well if you want it, it's not exactly free. Here take this Harmless Mini-Stars, and generate some plasma. If you dont want to go back and forth clicking, use 'P' as a hotkey! In 5 quests, I will give you a telescope of my own! Collect 1,000 Plasma, to get started." Quest: It Began With a Bang 5 Mini-Stars (Returning Quest) "Isn't space so cool?! It all began with just one small little thing trillinos of times smaller than an atom! And see how big the universe is? Take these, and come back when you are ready for your next quest." 10 Mini-Stars 5,000 Honey (Recieving Quest) "Alright, that was just a warm-up. Stars get wayyyyyyy hotter. Next, collect 10,000 Plasma, 1,000 Plasma from White Pollen, 1,000 Plasma from Red Pollen, and 1,000 Plasma from Blue Pollen!" Quest: Landing Lunar (Returning Quest) "Great job. But all of these quests are super easy. If you want a telescope, you need to step up your game. Take these, too" 20 Mini-Stars 20,000 Honey (Recieving Quest)"Good job. But this is the time we step up our game!.Collect 50,000 Plasma, 20,000 Pollen from white flowers, collect 50 Link Tokens, Collect 100 honey tokens, and most importantly, defeat 4 Mantiss!" Quest: Michael Callings (Returning Quest) "Good job! Did you know that Michael Collins was the first astronaut in the Apollo 11 space trip? Unfortunately, he did not get to step on the moon." 20 Mini-Stars 100,000 honey (Recieving Quest)"You are doing amazing! 2 more quests 'til you get a telescope of your own. I'll warn you though, these quests will be extremely hard. Collect 200,000 Plasma, 300,000 Plasma from White Flowers, Defeat 10 Spiders, collect 500 honey tokens, and craft 10 Moon Charms from the Blender! Quest: Buzz Aldrink (Returning Quest) "Stellar! Did you know that Buzz Aldrin was the second astronaut in the Apollo 11 project? He did go out on the moon, and he said the first words on the landed lunar module: 'The Eagle has landed.'" 50 Mini-Stars 1,500,000 Honey (Recieving Quest) "1 Quest away from getting a Telescope! This one will be extremely hard.Collect 2,000,000 Plasma, 1,000,000 Plasma form White Flowers, 1,000,000 Plasma from Red Flowers, 1,000,000 Plasma form Blue Flowers, 1,000 Link Tokens, and 600 Focus Tokens, craft 100 things with the Blender, and defeat one Tunnel Bear." Quest: One Small Buzz For Bee, One Giant Flight for Beekind (Returning Quest) "Now that is what I call hard work! The telescope is a device that allows you to zoom in on a field, and then you can launch yourself to that field! It is a very quick way to get around!" Telescope 20,000,000 Honey 150 Mini-Stars Star Bee Saga (2nd Trip) (When first aproaching him) "Well well, look who we have here! It has been a while since I've seen you. That little telescope is neat, isn't it? Oh, this is my new friend! With the help of Science Bear, I created a bee infused with the power of Plasma and Stars! Oh, you want one? Well my friend, complete 5 quests and you will get a Star Bee of your very own. Come back when you are ready." (Recieving Quest) "Alright, let's begin. If you want a Star Bee, train hard. First, collect 10,000 Plasma." Quest: If You want to Party, Planet (Returning Quest) "Good job. However, if you have a telescope, you have obviously trained wayyyy harder than that. Take these." 5 Mini-Stars 5,000 Honey (Recieving Quest) "Oh, so you say'' ''that was not hard. Good. This next quest will be harder. Collect 30,000 Plasma, and defeat 5 Ladybugs." Quest: Yuri's Revenge (Returning Quest) Good. Star Bees don't like messing around, so be ready for the next quest." 10 Mini-Stars 40,000 Honey (Recieving Quest) "Alright, 3 more quests 'til you get your hands on a Star Bee. So, for this one. you need to put your head in the game. Defeat 10 Rhino Beetles, 3 Mantiss, 10 Ladybugs, collect 500,000 Plasma, 50,000 Plasma from White Flowers, 50,000 Plasma from Blue Flowers, and 50,000 Plasma from Red Flowers." Quest: Neil ArmSTRONG (Returning Quest) "Wasn't the moon landing so cool? Anyway, take this and return when you are ready!" 20 Mini-Stars} [Recieved 800,000 Honey (Recieving Quest) "Well, look at you. 2 quests away from getting that Star Bee. I'll warn you, this will be extremely hard. Collect 1,000,000 Plasma, 333,333 Plasma form White Flowers, 333,333 Plasma from Red Flowers, 333,333 Plasma from Blue Flowers, defeat 3 King Beetles, 5 Werewolves, craft 50 things from the Blender, and collect 100 Strawberry tokens." Quest: Plasmania (Returning Quest) "Wow, I was not expecting you to do that well, take these things as a reward. Star Bee is waiting for you!" 50 Mini-Stars 10,000,000 Honey (Recieving Quest) "One more step. One HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE step. Star bee is waiting, and you will 'bee' the perfect fit. One final push. Collect 50,000,000 Plasma, 15,000,000 Plasma from White Flowers 15,000,000 Plasma from Red Flowers, 15,000,000 Plasma from Blue Flowers, Defeat, 2 Tunnel Bears, 3 King Beetles, and Craft 200 things with the Blender." Quest: The Final Coundown (Returning Quest) "Boy, oh boy, you really finished that? Well then, you earned it. May you walk with the Stars." Star Bee Egg 100,000,000 Honey Star Bee Energy: Tireless Color:Blue Gifted Hive Bonus: +70% Blue Pollen Makes 130 Honey in 4 seconds Collects 100 Pollen every 4 seconds Abilities: Plasma Shift: A splotch of Plasma appaears in the field you're standing in. Plasma Burst: Covers the entire field in Plasma